Valentine
by yourvictorianvampire
Summary: Jan knew that neither of them would make it out of there alive. Even from the very start, he knew the mission was suicide. So he wasn't very surprised to find himself slumped onto the floor, covered in blood and bullet holes. But what if death never came for him? What will happen to him now that he's at the mercy of Hellsing? And where does the police girl fit into all this?
1. Something Wrong

**So, yeah. This is a revised version of chapter 1. I was reading over it again and I felt that there were some things that I could improve, so here it is.**

**On another note, this story is rated M for Language and Gore. I will not be writing any smut in this story because I would mainly like to focus on Jan and Seras' relationship and well as his character development rather than his need for her body.**

**Hellsing is property of Kouta Hirano and Studio Madhouse. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Jan wasn't nearly as stupid as most people made him out to be. If anything, it was only a ruse he had kept since childhood to. He knew their mission would turn out to be a failure… well… what they _thought _was their mission. Their true mission had been to test Hellsing's abilities. Whether he or Luke died was of no concern to the Major, and, more or less, the Major _knew _they were going to die. After all, they were only expendable pawns in his plan. The Valentine Brothers could easily be replaced by others such as the Dandy Man or Zorin Blitz. Even the small were cat, Schrodinger, seemed to outshine them. However, Luke, arrogant as he was, would never believe it.

Speaking of Luke, he was probably already dead. It was a bit saddening to think about at first, since he was the last respectable family member he had left, but it didn't bother Jan all too much now that he knew for sure he would soon be joining him in Hell. He lied bloodied and injured on the floor of the conference room, grasping what was left of his right arm. There seemed to have been a lot of commotion going on right behind him, but he figured they were just busy dealing with his ghouls. To be honest, he was content like he was, his life slowly drifting away from him.

Despite the fact that he was lying on the floor, bleeding and covered in wounds, he couldn't help but feel accomplished. He may not have harmed even a single hair on Sir Integra's head, but at least he had made it to the conference room. Not only that, but he managed to decimate nearly the whole of the Hellsing Organization's staff. _At least he tried_. He wouldn't die a complete failure like so many people he had known. He hadn't won the war, he had been far from it even before he walked up to the large manor, but he had won a small battle. That was good enough for him.

He stayed as he was, dying on the floor like the pathetic piece of trash he was, until someone roughly kicked him off the floor and into the wall. Cursing, he crashed into the wall and slid back down, blood trailing from where he hit the wall to where he had slid down it. He snickered, pretending to be amused by the butler's rough handling.

Two women entered the room, the head of the Hellsing Organization and their newest addition, the police girl. The blood stains on the police girl's uniform confirmed his suspicions on whether or not they had been dealing with the ghouls out in the hall. The distressed look on her face was further proof of this. Most people probably would have shrunk under Sir Integra's cold and infuriated glare, but he simply greeted her with a, "What-up bitch?" He grinned madly at her. She gave him another cold glare before firing a few rounds into him. He slumped forward, the imbedded bullets burning inside the wound._ Fucking mercury bullets!_

"Who are you? What did you hope to accomplish from this? Who is responsible for this," the she asked, pistol still smoking from the shots she fired at him earlier. "Answer!"

He snickered, "Oh come on bitch, you know. The people who put the fucking chip in me." Still snickering and grunting, Jan pushed himself up the wall until he was able to properly leaning against it. "The chip that's sending them information letting them know we fucked up. They can hear us talking. Every last goddamn word. If they know I'm standing here, all fucked up and dying about to tell you everything, you think they're going to let me fuckin' live?"

He knew what should have come next. He'd seen happen before on other missions involving other freaks like him. Every. Single. Fucking. One. Of. Them. Burned. You fail. You get burnt to a crisp. The wind carries your ashes away and the rest of the group continues on without you. That was that. There was no exception to this rule. He expected the same thing to happen to him any second now, but his fiery death never came.

_What the fuck?_ He knows Doc planted the chip in him. He wouldn't have been a vampire if he hadn't. He did get chipped, didn't he? He ran his tongue over one of his fangs. He tasted warm blood as it slowly welled up from the new wound. So what the actual fuck?! Either his job wasn't quite finished yet or someone fucked up royally. What did they expect him to do now? Jump onto the Queen Bitch and beat her with his stump?

They waited in a suspenseful silence, expecting some spectacular death or move on his part. Even he waited with them. He knew he should have been dead by now, but death never came for him. It was like death just forgot to do something and left an I.O.U on his fucking kitchen counter!

"Well," the Queen bitch's voice echoed throughout the conference room, a smug grin creeping up onto her face. Something went horribly wrong on his part and she knew it.

After a few more moments of silence, he gave her his answer, "Oh, fuck me." A million words compressed into three.

"Get him out of my sight," she turned and walked down the hall. She stopped in the door way before issuing one last order. "I want him alive and presentable for questioning by tomorrow." She continued out of the doorway. Some of the older men left alongside her, sneering in disgust as they passed him. In return, he gave them a mad grin and laughed, still mocking them despite his current situation.

As they left, no one noticed a small boy with cat ears sitting in the back and holding a camera, filming the whole thing without anyone's notice. The boy smirked, swinging his legs back and forth from where he sat.

* * *

"I am so sorry mien Major," the Doc apologized, regarding his stress towards the malfunctioning chip by biting his finger. Blood leaked down his gloved hand and fell to the floor in small drops.

The Major, on the other hand, seemed carefree, sipping wine from an elegant glass. "It is no problem. Ze boy vas only a small part of ze equation. Zey von't get much from him. So let ze dogs play vith zeir nev toy."

Of course, the younger Valentine was supposed to be disposed of immediately after failure to ensure that none of his plan would leak out too early to Alucard or his master. However, neither of the Valentines had received too much information regarding Millennium. They were just a couple of hit-men that were hired at the last minute. So either way, there was nothing to worry about. Besides, if things worked out the way he had planned, Alucard would be receiving a new piece of information soon.

The Major took another sip of wine, watching the butler and Alucard's new pet drag the boy away to God knows where. "Besides, once zey figure out zat he is of no use to zem, zey vill dispose of him for us."

* * *

**Yes, I know. It's a short chapter. But this was just a rewrite of the original OVA with some things I added to get a better perspective of Jan and how he feels about the situation. The upcoming chapters should be considerably longer. I know Jan's an unpopular character in the FF world, but I hope this gets a quite a few views and reviews. Stay tuned because it's going to get interesting.**


	2. Torture

**Yes, I know I need to update my other Fic, but I'm still not sure what I want to do for the next chapter. I won't post something unless I'm absolutely sure it's amazing. Anyway, so here's chapter 2. It seems a lot people already like the story, and I'm happy about that, but you'll have to excuse me if I don't get the characters just right. The main purpose of this fic is to entertain my love of SerasxJan… maybe! I do, however, want them to interact in some ways, both friendly and hostilely.**

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer:**

**Hellsing is property of Kouta Hirano and Studio Madhouse. Please support the official release.**

* * *

He hadn't expected his afterlife to be so… peaceful. Jan was so sure he'd be condemned to an eternity in Hell. He probably would have had a special seat reserved for him. But everything was just so quiet and peaceful, he wasn't so sure he was dead after all. Or maybe… this what death was really like; floating alone in a silent and endless void. Maybe this was his punishment after all, to spend eternity in an empty void.

**_Wake up. _**A disembodied voice echoed throughout the darkness, splitting through the deathly silence. He searched for the source of the voice, but there was nothing there. **_Wake up_**. It echoed again, sounding more forceful the second time around.

_Fuck off! _He called out into the darkness, his own voice sounding a bit disembodied. He felt a slight jolt, and he glared into the nothingness. _I said fuck off you fucking whore! _Couldn't they just leave him be? They had to torture him too?

He was given another jolt, and his eyes snapped open into an unpleasantly bright room. He groaned, shutting his eyes tight to block out the brightness. Jan generally felt like a pile of shit, his entire body aching with a newfound soreness. It felt like he was suffering from a bad hangover. He didn't remember much of what had happened the previous day either, only that he and his brother were hired for another job. He figured he must have overdone it with the vodka and whiskey again.

He looked from side to side, expecting to see the familiar surroundings of his room. However, he was greeted by what looked like an infirmary. Beds lined the bright, white walls and many were covered in bloodied sheets. Under those sheets were what looked like humans, though many of them were missing essential body parts such as a lower torso or a head.

"Looking for something," the old butler's voice grated his ears, and he suddenly remembered everything that happened. Jan immediately tried to leap out of the bed and attack the old geezer or to at least jump out the window and make a hasty escape, but he was held down by restraints. Even when he tried to flail his arms in an attempt to deck the old butler, he found that he was strapped tightly into a straightjacket. He must've really fucked their shit up to be treated like a rabid, sociopathic dog.

"Oh fuck you," he cried out, struggling against his restraints, kicking the sheets off the bed in the process.

"Ah yes, we thought you might try to escape," Walter stated smugly, amused at the vampires failed attempts of escape.

"Fuck off you old fuck!" He continued to kick out against the restraints. God he hated being strapped down like an animal. Hell, he just hated being treated like an animal in general, which, let's face it, everyone treated him like one. The way he was acting at the moment probably didn't help either, but he just didn't care. At that moment, his only focus was getting off that goddamned bed!

The butler's expression became irritable before he backhanded him across the cheek. Jan stopped for a second to hiss and growl at him, his cheek stinging as a red mark began to form. "I suggest you stop struggling. The sooner you cooperate, the sooner you get to leave." Jan, as stated before, was not as stupid as many people made him out to be. He could tell when people used code words. When the butler said 'leave', he really meant _leave_. As in, decease, rest in peace, conk, croak, kick the bucket, expire, whatever he wanted to call it.

"Shove it up your ass, you old fuck," Jan spat out at him. He was in no place to give _him_ orders. Walter sneered, before grabbing the last piercing on his lip and slowly pulled on it until it came out. "Fuck," Jan cried out, blood dripping down his cheek and onto the crisp white sheets.

"I suggest you cooperate," he threatened. There was a moment of silence between the two, before he eventually began to snicker.

"The fuck are you talkin' 'bout? I could do this all fuckin' day!" He cackled, continuing to struggle against his restraints. He found that they really didn't want him getting away, considering how many straps were used: a few his torso, one on his neck, and a few on his legs.

"Silence," the Sir Integra's voice rang out, and both of them turned their attention towards her. She stepped towards Walter, and leered over Jan as though he were nothing more than a mere insect waiting to be squashed under her thumb. _Typical rich bitch._

Despite her intimidating appearance, he still grinned smugly up at her. That was his special way of saying _Yeah, I fucked your shit up. _"Sup bitch."

She gave him a cold glare. "I'm only going to say this once: you're in Hellsing now. You _will_ abide by my rules and my rules only. The more you cooperate, the longer you live. When you are no longer of use to us, I will dispose of you without a moment's hesitation. Do I make myself clear?" Don't fuck up and remain useful. Short, sweet, and to the point.

The best plan for him would have been to say 'yes ma'am' and answer whatever she had to ask. However, that would simply mean giving up and admitting defeat, and that was one thing he refused to do. The last thing he wanted to do was kiss her ass. "Whatever, bitch."

She smirked. "Walter?"

"Of course, Sir." He grabbed one of the piercings in his ear and slowly pulled that one out.

"You call me 'Sir,' understand? Let that be your first lesson."

He growled. He hated how she had him completely at her mercy and to do whatever she pleased with it. It wasn't any better that it was practically delivered to her on a silver platter, courtesy of The Major. "Yes, _Sir_," he spat, letting as much venom and mock respect seep into that last word as possible.

Sir Integra smirk widened at his surrender. "First, I want you to tell me who turned you."

He turned his head out of spite. He wasn't going to answer any one of her goddamned questions. That would mean either one or two things or even both: A, the Major, if not already, would send that mutt to come and assassinate him. Or, B, Little Miss Hellsing will find that he was no longer useful and kill him via her dog, Alucard. The way he saw it, answering any questions meant a shorter life span, and he couldn't escape and get back to his normal lifestyle if he was dead.

She sighed in frustration, the smug look replaced by an irritable glare. "Answer me now, or we'll do more than yank out a few piercings," she ordered.

"I've got two words for you, _Sir_. Fuck. Off." He burst into a fit of laughter, the only one finding his own joke humorous in even the slightest.

She slammed her hands against the bed's railings. "_Fine!_ If that's how it's going to be, then so be it. Take him to the lower chambers, Walter. You know what to do from there." She strode off, regaining her cool composure along the way.

"As you wish, Sir." There was an evil glint in his eye, and Jan knew that he was not going to like whatever was in the lower chambers. Not in the slightest. Still, he continued to mock them by snickering and giggling like he was mentally disturbed. "Off we go then." He grabbed ahold of the rails and began to wheel the bed off. "If you don't mind, I need to make a quick stop before we begin," he stated, even though he probably didn't care what he had to say on the matter.

"Whatever, dude," he replied, pretending he didn't care at all what he did. In truth, he was terrified.

* * *

Sir Integra sat in her office, doing paper work and smoking a cigar as was the norm. The windows behind her revealed a beautiful night sky, a dozen stars glimmering against the very faint glow of London's night life. Despite her calm demeanor, the multiple snuffed out cigars stuffed into an ash tray hinted at her stress over the whole situation.

"What's the real reason," a baritone voice asked from seemingly nowhere. She glanced up from her work to find Alucard phasing through the front doors, never skipping a beat as he strode towards her desk.

She looked back down at the paperwork, not finding his behavior strange in the slightest. "What do you mean," she asked although she knew exactly what he meant.

"The young Valentine. Why do you keep him?"

"I want answers," she stated, grabbing a pen and signing her signature onto one of the papers. All of this work just because of that brat.

He chuckled. "And the real reason?" That was just like Alucard. He could always see right through her, no matter how well she hid her true feelings. He probably knew the real answer as well, and he just wanted to hear it from her lips.

She sighed and took a puff from her cigar. She rose up from her seat and turned towards the large window, leaving behind a thin trail of smoke that slowly began to ascend. She sighed. "I want to make him pay for what he's done."

Alucard raised an eyebrow, amused with her answer. "Oh?"

She paused for a moment, pondering her answer. "He alone managed to devastate Hellsing as a whole. Not only did he kill the hundreds of men we had on guard and destroy much of the manor, he mocked us the entirety of the time. Even when we were at an advantage, he still mocked us." She didn't just want to show him the wrath of Hellsing. She wanted to show him the wrath of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

"So revenge is your motive," Alucard stated with an evil grin, toying with the idea in his head. After a few seconds, he chuckled. "Such a prideful master I have." He turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going now?"

Before phasing through the door, he turned his head to look at her through the corner of his eye. "To play with our new toy, of course."

* * *

"I'll repeat it again: who is your master," Walter asked, sweat lining his forehead.

"Fuck off, you old geezer," he shouted. Jan would have killed to be strapped in that bed again, but, then again, he would probably kill for a Klondike bar. Instead, he was strapped into something much worse. Walter had called it The Rack, and while he currently only had one arm (courtesy of Walter as well), it was still excruciatingly painful.

Walter shook his head, before grabbing the handle again. The police girl was sitting in the corner of the room, unable to watch the gruesome sight. While she may not be human anymore, she still held enough of her enough humanity to find the wrongness in all of it, even if she did despise him for killing all of her friends.

Before he could push down on the handle, a certain red-clad vampire phased through the wall next to Seras. "Lovely night, isn't it, Walter?" He looked up at Alucard and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Ah, yes. Quite," he answered, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"It looks like you've lost a bit of your touch in your old age," he teased. He found it somewhat amusing and beautiful that Walter had reached a point in his life that he had begun to lose some of the strength he had possessed in his younger years. The Walter he remembered from thirty years ago wouldn't have broken a sweat.

He nodded his head. "Yes, I suppose I was a bit stronger in my younger years."

Alucard looked at Seras, who sat in the corner looking rather ashamed of herself. He knew she still had a grasp on her humanity and that she wasn't too fond of the idea of torturing someone. His grin widened at his perpetually devious idea that he knew she would just _love_. "Perhaps Police Girl can give you a hand."

"Fuck off!"

She looked up at him, surprise and shock written on her face before she nervously declined his offer, "N-no thank you, Master. I'm fi-."

"Enough! Police Girl, you are able bodied enough to do it. So why not?"

She shook her head. "I can't, I-." She was interrupted when he grabbed her arm, not too roughly but enough to pull her up and dragged her over to The Rack. Jan knew what would happen if they managed to convince her to play along. She was so much stronger than the butler and could easily rip his limbs off if she so wished. They made eye contact for a moment, and he saw a mixture of fear and hated deep in those blue irises, and she most likely saw the hate and stubborn defiance reflect off of his.

"Well, Police Girl," Alucard asked, implying that she should get on with it.

"Shut the fuck up," he yelled. He really didn't want to get stretched out like an old sock by the vampire slut. Alucard glared at him, growling and eyes glowing red through his orange lenses. He pulled out the Jackal and pressed the barrel against his head.

"Would you like to say that again, _boy_?" It would seem that he wouldn't allow any disrespect on Jan's part. Jan, on the other hand, was not in the mood to deal with his bullshit either.

Jan glared back with as much malice as he could muster. Did the elder vampire scare him shitless? Yes, but he wasn't going to cry and beg for his life like a coward. He briefly wondered if that was what happened when Luke fought him before he pushed the idea out of his mind. The last thing he needed to worry about was his brother's last moments before being slaughtered mercilessly. At that moment, he needed think of a way to get back at the vampire king _without _being slaughtered mercilessly.

He looked directly into the eyes of what most considered the physical manifestation of death and agony, or at least tried to considering other was wearing tinted glasses, and spat, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Alucard growled again. Instead of making the police girl push down on the crank, he grasped the handle with his own large hand and snapped it downwards. This was different from the slow and gradual pain he'd felt when Walter was in control of the lever. This went from a slightly tolerable pain to an intense and unbearable agony. It felt like he was about to be ripped in half. He wasn't sure how much longer his body would be able to take this kind of torture before it actually was torn in half.

Seras watched in horror, her humanity and morals overriding her hate and fear. "W-wait, Master!"

"Yes, Police Girl?" The vampire king raised an eyebrow, his sneer transforming into a slight grin. All the evil intent he had was written onto that one toothy grin.

"Maybe we could… um…" she paused, searching for a quick solution., "Um… uh… Maybe we could… you know… try asking him politely?"

Alucard and Walter stared at her for a moment, most likely wondering how she thought _that_ would ever work on someone like _him_. Even Jan looked somewhat surprised at the suggestion. Ask nicely? Since when was the last time anyone had ever asked him _nicely _for anything? Was that even fathomable?

"I'm not quite so sure that would work, Miss Victoria," Walter stated, grimacing a bit. Perhaps he wasn't so fond of the idea of letting the younger Valentine get off so easily.

"Could we at least try?" She almost sounded desperate, as though she could no longer stand to listen the sounds of his agonized screeches and the tearing of his muscles and ligaments. She turned towards her master, the need for support shown clearly in her eyes.

Smirking, though disappointment was now written on his face, he stated, "Do whatever you want." Without a second's notice, he walked off and phased through the wall again. Seras sighed in relief when the red tail of his trench coat had disappeared through the wall, signaling that her master was finally and completely gone.

Walter sighed, and stepped aside, giving her a chance to use her method. Noticing that his body was still quivering from being strained so suddenly, she quickly moved the lever in the opposite direction, freeing his body from whatever agony he had been feeling only a few seconds prior.

He sighed in relief, though his entire body still ached from the hours of torture he had previously received. Seras cleared her throat, and he turned his attention towards her. His usually crazed expression was replaced with one of complete and utter pain and exhaustion.

She smiled awkwardly at him, and, for once, he didn't have a smug grin or cocky retort to give her. He was in too much pain to do anything other than just stare at her with exhaustion.

"Um… hello…"

_God, her voice is annoying. At least she's got nice tits._

"I was wondering if you could tell us who chipped you… please?" She anxiously waited for him to answer. And he'd be more than happy to give her _one_. The first reason was because she had a nice set of breasts. The second reason was to piss off the butler. The third reason was because he wanted nothing more than to leave that hellhole and return to the hospital bed. He didn't even mind if they strapped him up again, all he wanted was to fall asleep and forget the time he had spent down there.

Snickering in mock amusement, he answered, "Who the fuck do you think? That piece of shit organization, Millennium. If they hadn't chipped me with a fucked up chip, then I'd be dead instead having to answer all of your goddamned questions." Jan knew he was going to, or at least he was supposed to, die the second he reached that Hellsing Bitch. He also knew that The Major had planned for him to release some of that information before he was completely dead. It was almost painfully obvious and he had always wondered how Luke never once thought that maybe they were being played for suckers. Maybe he was just so concerned with killing Alucard that he didn't take the time to notice.

Seras looked just as surprised as Walter, though she was slightly less angry than he was. Nonetheless, she decided to try her luck again. "Where is it located?"

"I ain't answerin' another goddamned question." He actually didn't know. Neither of them had actually visited Millennium's headquarters before. To be completely honest, they weren't even professionally operated on, unless it's considered 'professional' to have a couple hundred surgeries done in an abandoned building in Brazil.

"Why?" She looked genuinely confused at his sudden refusal.

He giggled a bit. "Oh come on bitch, you know." He made a sound that, if he had a free hand, would indicate someone was going to slit his throat.

"Will you answer any more of my questions tomorrow?"

"Depends. Do I get to see if they're real?" He gave her a perverted smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. Gasping, she covered her breasts with one arm and used the other to slap him, the smack resounding off the chamber's walls.

"Ow! You fuckin' whore!" His cheek stung and throbbed. He could already feel turning red to match the other cheek, the one the butler had backhanded earlier. He didn't know which was worse, getting backhanded by an old man or being slapped by a vampire.

"I believe we're done for the day," Walter interrupted their small argument, looking rather exhausted. "Miss Victoria, if you may?" He gestured towards Jan.

"Oh, of course, Walter." With a bit of hatred returning to her eyes, she untied the straps that held him to The Rack. Of course, the only reason Seras was there was to ensure that he wouldn't try to make a break for it (which he did try to do), but now that all he could feel was his aching muscles, he didn't even want to try and escape. All he wanted was to return to bed so he could at least try to sleep off some of the pain. Lord knows he'd be aching for days on end.

* * *

**Yes, Jan giggles. I noticed he giggled some in the anime and the OVA (though it did sound far from a cute giggle). So please don't get on my case about that.**

**Yes, I know. Seras feeling bad for Jan is so unthinkable *sarcasm*. But lemme explain a thing or two. This is Seras in early on in the story. In both the anime and the OVA, she had shown disapproval of Walter's form of interrogation. She even tried to speak against it in the anime. Not to mention, she still has her humanity intact, and, like most humans, watching torture would be pretty nerve wracking. Also, she still kind of views vampires as people in some ways, so torturing him would be like torturing a human. Unless it was Zorin we were talking about, I don't think Seras would wish torture on anyone.**

**Also, as for the old timey torture devices, I included them off of the assumption that the Hellsing's had been around for a very long time, and were of nobility, thus owning said devices. I honestly thought it would have been cool to add to the story.**


	3. A Turn in Events

**Hello. I'd just like you to know that I've finally figured out what I'm doing with the next chapter of Until the Enemy is Rendered Silent, so I'll get that posted shortly after this. I've just been really inspired to write this and it's been leaving me up at night because all I want to do is write this. **

**To Frenchy: Thanks a lot for giving it a shot. I'm not the best with summaries, but it means a lot to me that you gave it a shot. I know it doesn't seem like the most appealing kind of story at first, especially since it's a story centered around Seras and Jan's relationship, so you don't even know how happy I am that you read it and left a review.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Ultimate is property of Kouto Hirano and Studio Madhouse and is licensed by Geneon, Madman Entertainment, and Funimation. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Jan didn't know how much time had passed. Everyday seemed to blend together in a series of routine actions. Not once, since his capture, was he allowed to leave that bed. He spent most of his time staring up at the ceiling or harassing the staff, and even that was starting to get boring.

At the moment, he was preoccupying himself by staring at the ceiling and humming some heavy metal music in his head. Occasionally, a nurse he'd deem as cute would strut on by, and he'd wolf whistle and shout rather vulgar things at her. Of course, she'd always turn her nose up and pretend she didn't hear him. It was these small interactions he'd have with people that kept him sane throughout his stay.

"Hey there 'lil chicky, why don't you come on over here an' show me what ya got," he shouted at a brunette that had a 'nice ass'. She huffed and walked away, not even paying him so much as even a side glance. He expected as much. That's how they all reacted… unless was he paying them that is. "Stuck up, whore," he muttered.

Suddenly, the double doors swung open and Walter strode in along with Seras. He grinned madly and greeted them with a, "Sup bitches."

"Sir Integra has requested that we bring you up to her office immediately." By the sound of his tone, he must have fucked up pretty bad. Maybe they realized that he truly was useless to them and finally decided to finish him off. _Took 'e__m long enough._

"So I get an audience with the Queen Bitch herself? Alright!" He acted as though it would be a pleasurable meeting for the both of them, when, in fact, he knew her office would be the last stop he'd ever make. Not that he minded it anyway. To be honest, he'd rather be dead than stuck there any longer anyway.

"I wouldn't get too excited," Walter stated with a smirk. He then turned towards Seras, and asked, "Miss Victoria, would you mind going on without me? I have some business to attend to."

By her initial reaction, he could tell she was not too pleased with the idea of being alone with him, even if it _was_ just for a few minutes. Who could blame her though? Jan knew he was loud, vulgar, and obnoxious. Most women _would _be repulsed of the idea of being alone with him… again, unless he was paying a fair amount of money for some alone time.

Despite her initial repulsion, she agreed anyways. After waving Walter off, she glared at Jan, the same hate and anger, save for the fear, that he saw in the lower chambers were still present in her big blue eyes. She refused to look him in the eyes or even touch him unless it was absolutely necessary. _This bitch… _Even though she helped him out in the lower chambers, he found himself liking her less and less the longer they were together.

After releasing him from his restraints, she dragged him out of the bed and said, "Come along then."

After spending God knows how long strapped to that infernal bed, his legs felt like noodles the moment his feet hit the ground. His gait was a bit awkward and unsteady, and he generally had to use the police girl's hand, which was holding a strap attached to the back of his strait-jacket, as support as he tried to regain his balance. After a few minutes of clumsy wobbling, his legs had finally gotten used to being on the ground again, though he was still a bit unsteady.

They strolled down the halls in silence; the only sound was the clicking of their shoes against polished tiles. She didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to talk to her. For once in Jan's life, he was completely silent in the presence of a female... and they weren't having sex.

This awkward silence continued on for what seemed like forever until she broke it with her thick cockney accent, "Why do you have to do that?"

He raised his eyebrows, although no one would have noticed due to the fact that he still wore a beanie on his head. Feeling rather snarky, he replied, "Do what? Drink, smoke, kill, swear, fuck? Come on bitch, ya need to be more specific."

"_That._ Why do you have to be so rude and stubborn?"

_Shit too personal for you, bitch. _"Shit, I don't know."

She narrowed her eyes, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when a man strolled on up to her. "Oi, Mignonette. You didn't not tell me we were haveeng guests over. Tell me, who eez your friend." He inspected Jan from head to toe. Within a few seconds, the two had already formed a mutual hate for each other.

She glared at him, still in a sour mood from her previous conversation with Jan, before softening her features into something less frightening. Jan answered before she had a chance to speak to him, "Jan fuckin' Valentine."

He tipped his hat to him, out of courtesy of course, "Captain Bernadotte." That was it. After introducing themselves, they just stared at each other, shouting silent threats and insults with their eyes. They didn't want to say a word to each other; not a single goddamned word.

Seras gave them both a confused expression, wondering why they were both so silent all of a sudden. "Um… alright then… Captain. I'll… um… see you at the… target range then." She didn't know which was stranger: the fact that they both remained silent during the entire encounter or that they never broke eye contact until the other disappeared.

* * *

He was standing in front of Sir Integra's expensive desk, eyeing the lit cigar she held between her teeth. The bitch's office was just as big as he remembered it, and just looking around still pissed him off in every way. If it wasn't for the police girl holding him by the strap on his back, he would have acted on the impulse to show her just how he has, as a lower class citizen, felt about her wasteful spending. Sir Integra still gazed at him as though he wasn't worthy of the same dirt she stood on. This, of course, only fueled his deep hatred for her.

She took a drag from her cigar, her spectacles reflecting the light that the moon behind her provided. "Mr. Valentine," his name rolled off her tongue as though she were disgusted by it, "We've shown you more patience than you deserve over these past few weeks, and yet you still show contempt towards us." _Hypocrite. _"All we ask is that you tell us everything you know. So why do you refuse to answer us?"

He made a _tch _sound, not even bothering to answer her question. "Bitch, I'm just waiting for you to get your fucking head out of your ass." He laughed, still being the only one to find his jokes funny. Sir Integra, on the other hand, didn't look amused in the slightest.

"You're not our only source of information, Valentine. A week after your capture, I spoke to Section XIII of the Vatican, who in turn provided us with the information you refused to give." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

Jan, however, had never grinned so widely before. "So you're fuckin' done with me now, bitch? What're ya gonna do now? Kill me?" He laughed, making it seem as though he found the idea of his own death seem like a trip to the park.

It was not Sir Integra's turn to look amused. "No. We've only just begun."

Still grinning, he asked, "The fuck you talkin' 'bout bitch?" What more does she want? She got her answers. He should be on his way to the gallows instead of standing in her office.

"Don't think that just because we have our answers, that we're going to grant you a swift death. You still have too much to atone for."

"Start usin' English, you fucking stupid whore!"

She kept a calm front, most likely to mock him in return. She wouldn't let him get an unnecessary rise up out of her, not like he did when she was still dealing with the emotional stress of the attack. "From now until the end of you unnatural life, you will serve under the Hellsing name."

"Eh?" The problem wasn't that he couldn't hear her. The problem _was _that he wasn't so sure he heard her correctly. For a second there, he thought she just said he was supposed to be her slave.

"You heard me. Try to escape and I'll send my vampires to hunt you 'll begin atoning for your sins as soon as Walter is finished with some business." For once in his life, Jan didn't know what to say. All he could think was _What the fuck. _He'd never felt so defeated in his life. The bitch was actually winning. No matter how much of a fight he'd put up, she'd win in the end. But, like always, he'd refuse to admit defeat, even when it was staring him straight in the eyes.

He racked his brain for anything, just anything, that he could say that could give some sort of fighting chance. However, all he could think of was, "You fucking bitch!"

* * *

He was standing in his 'room' a few days later, freed from the infirmary that he had been locked away in for so long. Due to complaints from the staff, he had been relocated to another area of the large mansion. Of course, they had not freed him of all his restraints. This 'room' was now where he would spend the rest of his life in; locked away from the outside world unless he was absolutely needed.

The 'room' itself wasn't much of a room at all. It had once been a dungeon cell that had only been remodeled slightly to resemble something of a living space. A small, dirty mattress lied in a corner of the dimly lit space. A round wooden table that was no higher than his waist stood in the middle, a matching chair sitting right beside it. There were no windows, and the electric didn't provide much lighting either. The bleak, stone walls and iron door didn't make his new accommodation feel any homier.

He stood there, staring expressionless at his new 'arm'. The thing felt and looked like a real arm, and he would even be able to move it as though it really were an arm. The only thing that reminded him that it was only a prosthetic arm was its lack of touch and movement. The senile old fuck had told him that it would take time before he would be able to use it like a real arm. Other than that, it was perfect for a prosthetic arm… and he hated it with his very being. Just looking at it reminded him of everything he lost: his arm, his freedom, his entire life, his brother…

The fingers on his left hand curled up until they were a tight fist, knuckles turning white beneath his gloves. Growling, he turned and lashed out at the stone barriers. He hated it. He hated everything about. He hated his new arm. He hated the senile old fuck. He hated the Hellsing bitch. He hated Frenchy. He hated the police girl. He hated Alucard. He hated his situation. He hated his brother for being dead. And he especially hated the fact that it was his entire fault in the first place.

His breathing ragged and heavy, he kept his fist pressed against the cool stone for a few seconds before pulling it away. He took note of the small cracks he had created as well as the many broken bones in his hand. "Fuck me."

* * *

**Well, that was unexpected I'm sure (just kidding, I'm pretty sure this was predictable). Who would've thought? Jan working for the Hellsing Organization? Never would have dreamt about it. And how will Pip react now that he has to work alongside his new found enemy? So many questions, and so little answered. Oh, and in case some of you were wondering, it was his right arm that he lost.**

**The next chapter to my other fic should be uploaded shortly after this, if not this week then next week. A fair warning though, I've only got about a month or so before college exam start so I won't be able to update as frequently as I have been. **


	4. Chores

**Yeah, I know I said I'd update my other fic, but I hit another dead end with it. So, until I can figure out a way to work around that dead end, I guess I'm just going to have to continue writing this… and this chapter isn't going to be any easier on me. I'm also glad it's starting to catch on with some more people.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing is property of Kouto Hirano and Studio Madhouse and is licensed by Geneon, Madman Entertainment, and Funimation. Please support the official release… you know you want to.**

* * *

Needless to say, Walter wasn't too happy to find that Jan had trashed his 'room'. The small table and chair were overturned, and cracks and blood were scattered in various places. Jan was crashed out on top of the mattress with a pulverized left hand. His hat and jacket were tossed to the side. His heavy snoring and the dark circles under his eyes were evidence of the fact that he had only received a few hours of sleep prior.

Scowling, Walter kicked his side, not caring if the force of the strike would leave yet another mark among the many other marks he may or may not have. Jan woke up with a jolt, loudly cursing before rubbing his injured side. He was going to feel that for a while. He yawned, removing his hands from his side to rub his eyes. The movement of his right arm was still a bit choppy, but it had improved since the previous night.

"A bit old for temper tantrums, don't you think," Walter mocked, regarding the mess he made around the room. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leered down at him. At this point in his life, Jan was getting real tired of people looking at him like he was a heap of dirt. Then again, he supposed he should have expected it considering what he had done only a month ago.

Still rubbing his eyes, he muttered loud enough for him to hear, "Fuck you." He felt completely drained, and wanted nothing more than to flop backwards and fall back asleep. Considering from the sly smirk the butler held on his face, it would seem that Jan wasn't going to receive such a luxury. Again, he should have expected as such when the butler had decided to rudely wake him up.

Ignoring his unnecessary cursing, Walter stated, "Sir Integra has a special job for you." It had barely been four days since she had appointed him her new slave and she was already sending him to do her dirty work. Still, it was about time he got out of the house and out into the world… to kill things nonetheless, but he'd cherish every moment of freedom he could get.

Sweeping aside his tiredness and replacing it with enthusiasm, he asked, "So Alfred, what d' I get to kill today?" He didn't necessarily care what it was he killed: people, vampires, or zombies, just as long as he got to stretch a bit. After spending the sum total of his time there either strapped to a hospital bed or locked in a room, he was ready to get out into the world and cause some mayhem.

"Oh, you won't be doing any of that." His grin broadened as though he relished the fact that Jan's enthusiasm literally fell from his face. "While your 'arm' may not be capable of being put through the stresses of wielding a weapon, we believe you should be able enough to wield a broom." His grinned broadened ever so slightly.

_Well shit_. "So I'm gonna be doing your fuckin' job instead of killin' shit?!" Why couldn't they just let him leave for once? Even if it was for five minutes, he just wanted to get out of the house and run around for a bit, maybe get a quick snack while he was at it. Speaking of which, he was starting to feel just a bit hungry. It had been a while since he had a decent meal.

"I see you're catching on rather quickly. I have a few errands to run out in town, so you'll be taking over for me." He gave a look that told him exactly what would happen if he failed to complete his job. _Great. Just great. _What could be work that cleaning up after a stuck up, rich prick? He was a vampire, a soldier at most, not a butler!

"Fuckin' whatever, old man," he threw out the word 'fuck' just for the sake of throwing it out there. With a sneer, Walter threw a rather long list of chores at Jan and turned away. Before he could exit the room, Jan called out, "Hey, what the fuck?! Where's my fuckin' food?"

"Oh, right. You won't be having any blood until you complete the chores on that list. And don't think about stealing any packs either." He walked away, leaving Jan and his stomach growling in protest.

* * *

It had been years since Jan had worked a job in an old fast food joint as a janitor. He had to have been at least sixteen at the time, considering that was about the time his parents had finally kicked him out onto the streets. He found no joy in cleaning then and he certainly didn't find any joy in it now, especially considering that the manor had to have been at least a hundred times the size of that little old place with more than twenty times the amount of work. He hadn't even reached the halfway point of the list.

At the moment, he was preoccupying himself by balancing himself on a tall, unstable ladder and dusting off the chandelier. Even with his agility and excellent balance, trying to keep the ladder from toppling over while reaching above his head to dust had proven to be quite difficult. He had lived in the lowest of places and she had people worrying about that stupid thing?! He'd never thought he'd hate the wealthy and privileged more than he already did, but his levels of hate and loathing had reached ungodly levels.

He muttered a few unpleasant and vulgar words under his breath whilst he reached higher to dust off a certain spot. Then the inevitable happened. "**_OH FUCK!_**" He had lost his footing for only a fraction of a second, and the ladder was sent plunging to ground whilst he was trying to right himself so that he could at least land on his feet.

Crash! He couldn't quite make the landing and ended up crashing onto the floor with the ladder following suit. The back of his head smacked against the tiles, a crack resounding off the walls. He wasn't sure if it was his skull or the floor itself that had cracked, but, either way, his vision had gone black and he couldn't see a damn thing. He shut his eyes tight to cope with the throbbing in his head and groaned. Forget what he thought earlier, now his hate had reached ungodly levels.

He lied there for a few seconds, his head swimming in pain. Then, something started poking at his cheek. _The fuck is this?_ He reached up and grabbed the perpetrator by the wrist, resulting in a startled squeak. He pulled it closer until he could feel the presence of another face. "The fuck do you think you're doing?" He cracked open his eyes. His vision, while no longer black, consisted of black spots. He needed a few seconds to adjust his sight and regain his focus.

Jan's amber eyes were met with big, blue ones. "Oh… um… hello," that unmistakable cockney accent left Seras' mouth. Obviously, she hadn't expected him to be conscious. "Um… just making sure you're not dead." She laughed nervously.

Under normal circumstances, he would have been snarky and commented on how stupid she sounded, but the headache had gotten increasingly worse and he just couldn't find it in him to be the typical jackass he normally was. In other words, he found her annoying and didn't want to talk to her anymore.

Mumbling, "Yeah, whatever," he let go of her wrist. Seras jumped back as though his very touch burned like acid. "What? It's not like I'm gonna fuckin' bite ya, you stupid bitch." Well, it wasn't the entire truth. He's like nothing more than to sink his fangs into her soft flesh and drink up every last drop of that life giving elixir… among other things he would also do to her.

She glared at him. "Well, you did grab my wrist a bit roughly." She rubbed her wrist, the area tinting a light shade of red from the rough handling.

"Whatever, bitch." He didn't care how roughly he handled her. He didn't like her as it was, so it was of no concern to him whether or not he had been rough. Besides, if she didn't want him to grab her wrist like that, she shouldn't have gotten so close to him like that. As a matter of fact, she should have just left him alone in the first place. Didn't anyone tell her what happens when you close in on a wounded animal? Then again, he probably should have found a better ladder to stand on instead of deciding to use that old, rickety one.

"You could at least apologize." She seemed to be getting agitated. So they both agreed on one thing: they didn't like each other; therefore, neither of them wanted to talk to each other.

"Fuck! Fine! I'm sorry! Jesus Fucking Christ! Just shut your goddamned mouth!" The throbbing in his head had increased greatly, and their conversation had only made it worse. Trying to console his aching head, he rubbed his temples with his middle and forefingers. The fact that he still had a whole list of other chores to do didn't help subdue his migraine, if not, only making it worse. Why did he have to be stuck there? Why did he have to have a faulty chip in his head?

Her glare hardened. "Would it kill you to be nice for once?!"

He growled, "I would be a lot fuckin' nicer if you and those schmucks stopped treatin' me like a goddamned wild animal!"

"Maybe if you stopped acting like one, you wouldn't have this issue!"

"Maybe if you stopped giving me a reason to act like one-!"

"Maybe if you hadn't attacked us-!"

"It was a fuckin order!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have joined Millennium!"

He had had enough of this mindless bickering. He jumped up off the floor and stood to his full height, looming over the still seated police girl. Even if she was standing up, he would still be taller than her by at least a foot. He grabbed her by the collar to pull her up to his level and glared right into her eyes. "Stop actin' like I actually had a fuckin' choice, you stupid bitch! It's startin' to piss me off." Her expression had softened for a fraction of a second before hardening back into a glare.

Scoffing, he let go of her collar, causing the poor girl to fall to the floor. He growled again. Now, not only was his headache unbearably painful, but he still had to finish his chores before the old coot came back. He glanced back down at Seras, who was still sitting on the floor, before storming off in the other direction. He slammed the door with a BANG and it swung on its hinges a few times before settling.

* * *

Jan sat on the kitchen counter, still rubbing his throbbing head. "Fuck, I need a smoke." What he really needed was an aspirin. His headache had only gotten worse since his little argument with the police girl and nothing seemed to take the edge off his headache.

His stomach growled, reminding him that he still hadn't had any blood since the previous night. He'd never thought he would hate life as much as he did. Even when he was living out on the streets, people had the common courtesy to at least ignore him instead of making his life a living hell, well... save for a few people, but that was besides the point. While the manor was certainly a drastic change from living on cold, damp streets or in the basement of his brother's lively night club, the treatment he received at Hellsing was much so much worse than any he had ever received. If he had the choice, he'd choose to be homeless again.

"Hello," that unmistakable cockney accent pierced through the silence, essentially putting Jan in an even worse mood than he had been before. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Did she not learn from her mistake? Did he really deserve more yelling? All he did was grab her wrist!

"The fuck do you want now, bitch?" He wasn't in the mood for any complaints nor did he want to start another argument with her. As far as he knew, she was just as stubborn as he was, and, considering, he wanted to strangle her.

She glared at him, feeling a little offended at his rather rude greeting. She huffed, most likely considering whether or not to leave (or slaughter him). Instead of storming off and leaving like he had expected her to do in the first place, she stubbornly stood her ground. He growled agitatedly. All he wanted her to do was just leave, so why wouldn't she just leave him alone to deal with his headache and his problems?

She sighed in exasperation. It seemed she didn't want to deal with him either. "I'm… uh….," she seemed to be a bit hesitant to say whatever it was she had on her mind. She mumbled something incoherently.

"Spill it, bitch." Jan hated mumbling. It only prolonged most unwanted discussions. He would much rather Seras shout it at him than to sit there and wait for her to coherently get it out.

"I'm sorry… For yelling… I mean…" She looked utterly defeated, and Jan looked utterly surprised. No one, not even his brother, had ever apologized to him. Of course, he was usually the one that needed to apologize to people, but still… there were moments in his life where he would have liked to have someone apologize to him. However, what got to him the most was how… sincere it came out, like she actually felt sorry for him. But that couldn't be right. Most people hated him, even Luke, though Luke was the only one who'd actually tolerate Jan's presence.

She stared at him like she was also expecting an apology, but he crossed his arms, turned his head away from her, and said, "Bitch, you ain't gonna get one outta me if that's what you're thinkin'." So she wasn't sincere. She just wanted him to give in to her sweet and innocent act and apologize.

She groaned out in frustration and threw her arms out. "Gah! Why do you have to be so difficult?!"

"I don't gotta say shit to you, bitch," he responded. As much as he appreciated the apology, he was a stubborn little shithead and he would never apologize to anyone, even if he knew said person deserved it.

Seras was officially done trying to reason with him. "Why do I even bother trying to be nice to you when you can't even say a simple apology!" She stomped off, this time slamming the door hard enough for it to swing on its hinges a few times. He made a face at her as she left, not noticing the small, red bag that she had been holding the entire time.

* * *

**I wonder what that small, red bag was. A peace offering perhaps? Or maybe it was something else? Oh well, next two or three chapters should be set in Brazil, so we're continuing on with the main plot of Hellsing Ultimate. Until next time. **


	5. Onwards unto Uncertainty

**It may be a while before I update the other story. There's just some sort of dead end there and I can't work around it… not smoothly anyway. I refuse to post something if I feel it has even the tiniest bump in it. Besides, ideas for this fic are running a bit more smoothly so I'm gonna work on it until the ideas stop flowing for this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing is property of Kouta Hirano and Studio Madhouse and is licensed by Geneon, Madman Entertainment, and Funimation.**

* * *

A few days had passed since his argument with Seras, and the two had been doing their best to avoid each other. Not that he could blame her. He could acknowledge the fact that he was an asshole like she could probably acknowledge the fact that she annoyed him half the time. They were incompatible in many areas, and most would scoff at the idea that the two could ever become 'friends' in any way. In other words, their personalities and morals, or lack of in Jan's case, clashed with each other, and the chances of the two ever getting along were slim.

Yet, despite all of their differences, Jan couldn't help but… _like _her in a way. Maybe even… **_care _**about her? No, that couldn't be it. He was probably just feeling some sort of gratitude towards her. There weren't many people in his life he could care about anyways. Of course, he had girlfriends that he had cared about, but none of them had actually reciprocated his feelings. No, he didn't like her. He just felt somewhat grateful because she was _nice_ to him.

So, instead of facing his problems head on like he should have done, he wandered around the manor. He was allowed that much so long as he followed whatever rules the Queen Bitch and her elderly servant had set out for him. He had already explored nearly the entire place, aside from the restricted areas (though it should be noted that he did try to sneak in a few times). Occasionally, he had to dodge behind a corner to avoid being spotted by the police girl. God knows she might try to help him again.

In his attempts to avoid the female officer, he would run into the French mercenary. All encounters, while they did help in upholding his reputation as an asshole, were always unpleasant. The two would spend the first few minutes glaring into each other's eyes. Then, they'd spend God knows how long insulting each other. Then one would say something the other couldn't respond to, usually the mercenary to Jan, and he would storm off. It _always _went that way. If there was one thing Jan was sure about, he didn't like and would never like the mercenary leader… among the many other people he despised in the organization.

Speaking of other people, the one person he had yet to formally meet would be Big Red, and, if he was lucky, he would never have to. Even if Jan wasn't exactly on the friendliest of terms with his brother, Luke was still his brother. After all, he _had _picked him up off the street and given him job as a way to compensate for a lot of the wrong he had done to him in his younger years. Acknowledging the fact that Alucard had more than likely killed his brother, the only respectable family member he had, left him with more than bitter feelings. One could even go on to say that Jan wouldn't mind sneaking up on the vampire and stabbing him while he slept in his large coffin.

Jan had just turned a corner when he heard that unpleasantly deep and sadistic voice echo, "You look lost, _boy_." He glanced up to find the red cladvampire phased halfway through the wall, grinning madly like he always did. "What do you think you're accomplishing by wandering around the halls like a lost child?" He stepped out from the wall and stopped only a few short feet from Jan.

This was the meeting he had been dreading for months now. No one else was in the halls with them. It was just him and Big Red. No one to keep a fight from breaking out between the two. No one to make sure he wasn't murdered slowly and painfully. Just Jan and Big Red.

There wasn't much in the world that frightened him, but Alucard was on the very top of that very small list. Still, he tried not to show how much he truly feared the elder vampire, and he was most likely failing. "Well shit, a dude's gotta have somethin' ta do ta walk around for a bit? Excuse me while go beg for a job from the Queen Bitch herself."

With a growl, Alucard quickly closed the distance between them. He didn't even have time to register the fact that the elder vampire's fist had connected with his face as he was sent reeling to the side. Jan crashed into the wall. Before he could slide down to the floor, Alucard grabbed him by his neck and lifted him a few feet off the ground. Jan was pinned to the wall and he had no chance of escape. _Oh fuck me._

"Listen, _boy_," he spat, "You _will_ show respect towards my master, or else I'll send you to the deepest pits of Hell, artificial scum." All he could do was make strangled noises as the elder vampire's grip tightened around his throat. Alucard growled one last time before releasing his grip. Jan fell to the ground, gasping for air.

* * *

When he was told that they were flying to Rio, Jan thought he'd at least get to sit in a different compartment than Big Red. And, to be completely honest, he was right. He wasn't anywhere near him, and he liked it that way. However, when they told him different compartments, he didn't expect to be locked in the cargo hold… with multiple other things… in the middle of the day… and with a very noisy Draculina. At least they replaced his jacket before they were sent away.

He heard shuffling and heavy, anxious breathing coming from the box he assumed was her coffin. If there was one advantage to being an artificial vampire, he didn't have to stay in a small box filled with dirt to travel long distances.

"Hello? Someone… please open this thing." It sounded like someone wasn't too happy to be crammed inside a small box. To be fair, though, it wasn't much roomier on the outside. "LET ME OUT," she howled and Jan flinched. The sheer volume of her voice was enough to make his eardrums ring.

He reached over and banged his fist against the veiled wood. "Shut up! Some people are trying to get some fuckin' sleep!" Considering that there was something jammed into the small of his back, his legs were draped over something else, and his prosthetic arm squished over his head, the chances of getting any sleep were slim.

She banged her fists on the coffin in return. "No fair! How come you don't have to stay in a coffin?!"

"I've got two words for you: _artificial vampire_. I thought we already established this, chicky." He heard her huff from inside the coffin. "Hey, if it helps ya sleep better, it ain't any better out here."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He shrugged his shoulders, or at least tried to, "Hell if I know." He stared at the coffin for a second and noticed how much more room it had compared to the little space he had been given. He squeezed out of the small space, bending in ways that were hard even for him until he had enough room to move around.

"What're you doing," she asked. Instead of answering her, Jan crawled on top of her small coffin. He wasn't a perfect fit, but he had enough room to be comfortable. At least he wasn't squished between multiple objects.

"Now that's fuckin' better." He shifted around on her coffin a bit, partly to get a bit more comfortable and partly to annoy her.

"Hey! Get off," she yelled, banging on the bottom of the lid in an attempt to get him off, to no avail. He wasn't getting off that coffin. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

He mocked her by yawning and carelessly saying, "Nah. I like up here better. Think I'll take an afternoon nap. Whatchya think, chicky? Should I take a nap on this oh so cozy little bed of yours?"

"I swear Jan, if you don't get off my coffin right now," she answered through gritted teeth, still banging on the lid. He could practically feel her malice radiating from behind the veiled wood. He continued to mock her by fake-snoring. "Please get off my coffin." She continued to sound even more distressed the longer he stayed on, as though she feared the lid would cave in at any moment.

He snickered. Her hostility towards him was much more amusing when she wasn't right in front of him. "No thank you. I'm fuckin' fine where I am."

"Why are you being so mean to me," she whined.

"Hey. I'm just tryin' to find a decent place to sleep," he answered truthfully. Despite the fact that the coffin was a lot smaller than he was, considering the coffin had been fitted for Seras who was in fact a lot shorter than he was, it would be much easier to sleep on it rather than in between a few piles of luggage.

There was a moment of silence between the two before he heard her sigh and move around on the inside. "Please be quiet up there. It's bad enough I'm locked in here." He waited for any other response from her, but she remained silent. Taking that as her surrender, he made himself comfortable on her coffin. He'd already gone hours without getting any sleep, and he could already feel his body dragging. Pulling his beanie over his eyes, he fell asleep within the minutes, the police girl following suit.

* * *

He had been lightly snoring when the plane jerked, tossing him off of the coffin and into a pile of luggage. The police girl wasn't spared from the rough movement either as she was jumbled around in her coffin. The resounding thud and small cry of pain was enough to confirm this.

"Fuck. Ow." He rubbed his head as he searched around the pile for his hat. His hair had grown quite a bit since the attack, specifically his bangs which now hung out in front of his eyes. It's nothing a pair of scissors couldn't fix, but he doubted Hellsing would even trust him with a pair of safety scissors. So, for now, his beanie would have to serve as a temporary fix… if he could just find it that is.

"What's going on out there," Seras asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Ha!" Jan picked up his beanie and pulling it back onto his head, shoving his bangs underneath it in the process. "I think the plane just fuckin' landed." Right he was. Within a few hours he was off the plane and heading for some fancy hotel a few miles away.

While Jan didn't need a coffin to travel around in, he was still susceptible to death by sunlight. So, instead of being carried via dirt box, he had to ride around Rio while carrying a parasol. For the most part, he didn't care about what people thought of him and, thus, he had no shame whatsoever. However, the fact that he was a vicious, blood-thirsty vampire with the tendency to shamelessly kill people for the very thrill of it, had multiple piercings, and said 'fuck' at least a hundred times a day, carrying around a parasol put a rather large dent in his pride. His self-image was further depleted when he literally walked in the shadow of Alucard. Even with his new sophisticated look, he still looked like he could rip anyone apart with his bare hands. At least he could ditch the parasol once he stepping inside the lobby.

Speaking of the hotel, Jan had never been in a place that looked so nice before, and he was just standing in the _entrance _of the penthouse. He'd never even had enough money to go anywhere near a hotel with a penthouse before. Even when he worked with his brother and received a share from both the club and the 'jobs', they wouldn't have had enough money to go anywhere near this place. To be honest, he still didn't have enough money and he probably never would. But still, it was amazing to even think he would be standing in that hall.

"Oh what is this?! I am staying at a cheap 'otel on ze edge of ze town," the Frenchman began to rant, and Jan resisted the string urge to laugh in his face. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

Alucard, who was already seated, gave him his signature creepy grin. "Cheap hotels can be charming." He rolled his eyes. He thought back to multiple cheap hotels he had stayed at. Dirty rooms, drunks knocking at your door in the dead of night, the variety of sex related sounds coming from neighboring rooms, the guy that sneaks into your room and tries to mug you in your sleep, the occasional body found underneath the bed… not a thing that's not charming about any of that.

"Is that so," the mercenary mocked.

Jan had subsequently gotten bored of watching the small exchange between the two, and walked off to go explore. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes that he'd swiped from the Frenchman while he wasn't looking. He'd been feeling a bit jittery for a while now, and the plane and lack of sleep he's been getting made it even worse. He didn't care how inappropriate the timing was, he _needed _to smoke something.

After lighting a cigarette and puffing out some smoke, he sighed in relief. He already felt less jittery. He glanced down to where Seras' coffin laid. She had stopped shifting around inside of it only a short while ago, so he figured she had exhausted herself to the point of falling out again. How she could trouble herself so easily was far beyond him.

Jan opened a door, and, what do you know, he found a bed. It wasn't a hospital bed or a mattress on the floor, but an actual bed meant for people to sleep comfortably and soundly on. The best part was the others were most likely going to be sleeping in their coffins, so he even didn't have to compete with anyone._Fuck yeah!_ His aching back testified to how much he needed to sleep on a real bed. For a twenty-two year old who was also a near immortal vampire, he sure felt like an old man.

Before he even had a chance to step a foot in that room, a baritone voice stopped him in his tracks, "Where do you think you're going?" He could feel the elder vampire leering over him from behind, and he resisted the urge to shudder. "You're not going to sleep there. That would be too good of a privilege for fake scum like you. That is where you'll be sleeping." Alucard grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face a broom closet.

"The fuck is this shit?" _Are. You. FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_

* * *

The coffin creaked as he lifted the lid up. The sun had set only a few short hours ago, and he figured the best time to go through with his plan would be while Big Red was still napping. As a matter of fact, he suspected that the elder vampire would be resting in his coffin for at least a few more hours.

Being quiet so as to not disturb a certain someone resting in the neighboring dirt box, he set the lid on the cold marble floor beneath his feet. He found the police girl sleeping in a rather awkward position, mumbling things in her sleep. Her face was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. To be honest, it looked adorable… _Fuck, I didn't just think that. _

If he wasn't being spiteful towards Alucard for bitch slapping him, making him stay in the cargo hold, and then having the balls to make him sleep in the broom closet when there was a perfectly empty bed literally a few feet away, he would have just said 'fuck it' and would've slept in the bed. However, he had a score to settle with Big Red and, if everything went according to plan, the score shall be settled.

Ignoring any and all thoughts concerning the police girl's strange way of sleeping, he ever so gingerly brought his hand to her face and snapped his fingers… like he was some sort of magician and he was performing a magic trick on his lovely assistant. Her eyes snapped open, and she answered his performance with, "Oh… good morning."

He ignored the stupidity of her greeting (_What vampire wakes up in the morning?_), and ordered, "Get up. We're going out."

Seras sat up and gave him an inquisitive stare, "What? Where?"

"Chill out, we're just gonna go do some investigating, that's all," he lied. If he told her where they were really going and what he had planned for her, there was no doubt in his mind that she would flat out refuse his offer. There was even the off chance that she would call for her master. So, he opted to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"Oh." She looked genuinely surprised at his 'motive' to work. He simply rolled his eyes at her. _Well, fuck you too bitch._

"And change your fuckin' clothes while you're at it. Walkin' around in that uniform is gonna blow our whole fuckin' cover." Well, not that they were actually going to go search for Millennium. Still, he knew walking around in public wearing a foreign military uniform was just asking for trouble, and where he was taking her, that was going to get them or someone else killed.

Her expression changed to a scowl, but she complied with his request anyway. A few minutes passed with her locked in the bedroom and Jan resisting the urge to peep through the keyhole, she finally came out. Instead of her usual yellow uniform, she wore a fitted red top along with a short black skirt and knee high boots. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that she was just another random hooker you'd find out on the streets. Perfect.

"Now that's fuckin' better. Ya know, if you weren't a cop, I'd-."

"Please don't finish that sentence."

He rolled his eyes again. "Puff, whatever man." He began walking towards the door, but stopped when he noticed she hadn't moved an inch. "What?"

"Shouldn't we wait until Master wakes up?" She tapped her foot on the floor, the pointed toe of her boot making small tapping noises each time. The longer he waited, the longer she would do that and the more likely Big Red would wake from his slumber. The last time he checked, that was the very thing he had been trying to avoid from the start.

"Hey, ya know what they say: early bird gets the fuckin' worm. Now come on." He gestured for her to take her cue to exit the room, but she firmly stood her ground. His levels of frustration and anxiety increased with each passing moment, and he was ready to drag her out of there at any second.

"But what about Mas-," she started but he cut her off.

"He'll be fuckin' fine. If he's gonna be that fuckin' worried about ya, he can fuckin' find ya. Now let's go now while it's still night out," he said through gritted teeth. He had never known a woman who was as stubborn as she was, and he's _known_ a lot of women. Why couldn't she just cooperate? Maybe she knows what his plans for her are and intends to stall their travel long enough for Big Red to wake up and find them… Or maybe she doesn't know his plan at all, and she was just being stubborn.

She seemed to think about it for a second, still obviously conflicted with the idea of going off into unknown territory, with Jan no less. He was growing more and more impatient with her until she said, "I guess… you have a point…"

Bingo. "Of course I fuckin' do. Now come on, chicky. We've got some work to do." He gestured once again for her to leave, and she finally stopped that infernal tapping and moved forward. "Ladies first." He mock-bowed and it was her turn to roll her eyes at him.

The trip to the lobby was mostly in silence, save for the thumping of their feet across the carpeted floor. Now, if they were staying at any normal thirty to seventy dollar hotel, no one would have given them so much as a second glance. They blend in perfectly with the street people. However, since they were staying at a two hundred to five hundred dollar hotel, they didn't exactly fit in with the high class crowd. Their street clothes compared to the elegant dresses and posh suits the men and women wore made them stick out like a sore thumb. Not that Jan cared anyway. He was used to it. As a matter of fact, that's exactly what he wanted to do when he was in the presence of high class people such as these, hence why he has so many piercings. Seras, on the other hand, was beginning to look a bit self-conscious under all of the domineering stares and hushed voices.

"Prostitutas? Aqui?"

"Eu não achava que eles iriam permitir tal lixo aqui," an elderly woman stated rather loudly like she wanted to make sure they heard exactly what she said clearly, though Seras probably didn't understand any of it.

Another guest, who looked to be American, harshly whispered, "Whores in a place like this? I never would've guessed." Seras flinched. She stopped in her tracks and backed up a bit like she was ready to turn around and run back up to the penthouse.

_Oh no you don't. I worked too hard to get you this far, we're not turning back because of some high-class prick._ He stared straight into the American's eyes while giving him the middle salute and said, "Foda-se, seu pedaço de merda. Vá para casa e aprender algumas maneiras malditos.." Of course, he said it in Portuguese for the Portuguese-speaking folk to hear as well as so the American wouldn't be able to reply. The chances he knew any of the language were pretty slim if anything at all. He turned his attention towards Seras and said, "Well?"

Now she looked as dumb struck as the man he had just trashed for trashing on her, which was… strange to say the least. "How did you-? W-What did you just-?"

"Nothin' too important. Now come on. We still got work to do." Instead of waiting for her response, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of there so as to not receive any more delays on her part. He'd like to get on with his plan.

* * *

**Ooh, what is this plan Jan has in mind for Seras? Could it involve… Millennium? Or is it something on a much more personal level? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Ok, so most of you are probably thinking what is the point of this chapter? Why do we need to read about the fun time he had on her coffin? Lemme explain a thing or two so it doesn't seem like I've completely wasted your time with this chap. Like the last chapter, I used this one to help expand on his relationships, past, and feelings. I'm also using this chapter to set the stage for the next one, where things should be getting pretty serious between Seras, Jan, and Alucard. I hope you enjoyed the story so far because things are about to get interesting.**


End file.
